fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Regular Guy/Dev. Journal: Time for Action
Thank you for all the people that joined Dev. Journal. I really thank you for joining. I posted in the introduction of the Fanon company that I would write a blog the list everything that Dev. Journal will be doing and how to work on mission making. So........here it is. Working the production Alot of people question on how it works so this is it: Your missions have to make sense, no missions that stray of topic and stuff and have alot of spelling mistakes. I know I've had my fair share of spelling mistakes but don't mispell something like this: I hve to use the bahfroom. Translation: I have to use the bathroom At the end of every mission you must add the Dev. Journal logo. #Go to pictures #In the search bar type in: logo #Click the Next 8 #There you should see the logo. Click it. #Wipe the words in the word bank and click full size and put is on the left side. #Right the slogan with blod letters. E.X.A.M.P.L.E. : Extra Xepert Applying Manul helping People Luxury up there mission Entertainment "Its an journal, not a diary!" Joining If you want to join this company you must first write a Nano or world or guide mission. This is what they can't have: *Over 9 steps *A handful of spelling mistakes (You can have a little) *No idea stealing Your mission must be unqiue in terms of its name and objective. Be creative. When you are done with that leave a link in on my talk page or in the comment section. Reviews Starting the next FusionFall expansion I will be doing a review stating what can be better and what is awsome. The review will go by episode numbars like: Episode 1 and someon. If you would like to give your opinion on these installment to Dev. Journal leave a comment in the comment section. Adventuring Tip Adventuring Tips are tips for player from other players. Tips for trading, grining, and weapons. If the will be posted at the bottom of almost every blog that I make (Other members of Dev. Journal don't have to do this if they don't want to) in the future. If you want your tip to air on a blog just leave a message in my talk page. Objective The main objective for Dev. Journal is to make people better mission makers and soon we will push to try to get our Nano missions the become real. For this to happen you mission must be really good with almost no flaws. We'll also post ideas for repairs that are needed to the game and ideas that would make the game better. I hope this helped you with the purpose of Dev. Journal and whats new and how to join if you didn't see my other blog that introduces the company. Stay toned I promise that some cool stuff are coming up soon and by cool stuff I mean my Highly Anticipated FusionFall Adventure: Mutraddi Alliance mission 1. I haven't forgot about my Mordecai and Paradox Nano missions they're comin' very soon. Okay until next my next blog post. "Its a Journal, not a diary!" Category:Blog posts